


Break Point

by Sanashiya



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Collectif Noname Challenge Septembre 2017, M/M, Match, Rivalité, Roland Garros, Tennis AU, Tennismen Bucky & Steve
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanashiya/pseuds/Sanashiya
Summary: Bucky et Steve, rivaux en tennis depuis l'âge de treize ans, s'affrontent en finale de Roland Garros. Le Match de l'Année, disent les journalistes sportifs. Le sang va couler sur le Chatrier, clame Twitter. Une chose est sûre : le match restera dans les annales du sport.





	Break Point

**Author's Note:**

> Hello à tous !
> 
> Je vous présente mon dernier-né Stucky, que j'ai écrit pour le challenge de septembre du Collectif NONAME (lien dans mes favoris) : Amour Impossible entre deux opposés.
> 
> Y'avait tellement de choix ! Tellement de possibilités ! Mais pas tellement de temps malheureusement, donc il a fallu que je me décide, et j'ai décidé d'écrire un AU Sportif, parce que ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais envie et que je ne l'avais encore jamais fait avant. Et comme je suis une brelle en TOUS les sports sauf le tennis (attention, à regarder hein, pas à faire, parce que sinon je suis aussi une brelle en tennis), ben c'est un AU Tennis.
> 
> J'étais tellement motivée pour cet AU que je l'ai écrit en deux jours. Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas à les signaler !
> 
> Bref ! Mon premier AU sportif ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! (Clélia, j'oublie pas que je t'en dois un sur le basket aussi, promis, me faut juste le temps... d'apprendre les règles du basket XD)
> 
> Note : j'espère que c'est pas incompréhensible, mais à mon avis, vaut mieux connaître un peu les règles du tennis avant de lire ce truc... (Remarquez, une de mes fics préférées ever est un AU sur le football américain et j'y connais que dalle, donc à voir !)
> 
> Note 2 : Oh ! Pardon d'avance pour la guimauve. Vous me connaissez xD
> 
> Note 3 : Hé, je rajoute un petit lexique pour ceux qui n'y connaissent vraiment rien en tennis ! Les autres, vous pouvez le passer. ^_^
> 
> ~ Lexique ~
> 
> Points : on les compte de cette façon : 15, 30, 40. Celui qui gagne le point après quarante gagne le "jeu" (mais pas la partie.)  
> Egalité : c'est quand les 2 adversaires sont à 40-40 dans un jeu. Il faut qu'il y ait minimum deux points d'écart pour qu'ils gagnent le jeu, donc celui qui gagnera le point suivant aura "Avantage", et s'il gagne encore un point, il remporte le jeu.  
> Jeu : il faut qu'un des joueurs atteigne 6 jeux pour gagner un set. Tout comme pour les points, il faut une différence de deux jeux pour gagner un set (donc on ne pourra pas gagner 6-5, mais 7-5.)  
> Set : ils se composent donc de 6 jeux gagnants. Les tournois majeurs comme Roland Garros se jouent en trois sets gagnants pour les hommes. (Autrement dit, il y a minimum trois sets dans une partie, maximum cinq.)  
> Jeu de service : chaque joueur sert pendant un jeu entier, puis le service passe à l'autre joueur au court du jeu suivant. On considère comme logique que celui qui sert remporte ce jeu.  
> Break : c'est quand un joueur remporte le jeu de service d'un adversaire. Ca permet d'augmenter la distance entre les deux et de s'assurer qu'il y ait deux jeux de différence à la fin du set.  
> Balle de break : quand l'un des joueurs n'a plus qu'un point à marquer avant de faire le break.  
> Tie Break : quand les deux joueurs arrivent à 6 jeux à 6, dans les 4 premiers sets, on joue un tie break, ou un jeu décisif, au lieu de s'en tenir à deux jeux d'écart. Le tie break compte 7 points. Le premier joueur qui arrive à 7 points gagne le set. Il faut minimum deux points de différence pour gagner. (Il n'y a pas de tie break dans le cinquième set : on s'en tient à la règle des deux jeux d'écart.)  
> Grand Chelem : un des tournois majeurs de tennis, Roland Garros, Wimbledon, l'Open d'Australie, l'US Open. Ce sont les tournois les plus durs et les plus longs. Les matchs masculins se jouent en trois sets gagnants au lieu de deux.  
> Masters 1000, ATP 500 : ce sont d'autres tournois moins contraignants et moins prestigieux, qui se jouent en général à 2 sets gagnants, même pour les hommes.  
> Saison : la saison de tennis commence en janvier avec l'Open d'Australie et termine sur l'US Open fin août (pour les tournois majeurs). La saison entière commence à Brisbane début janvier et se termine avec les ATP World Tour Finals à Londres en novembre.  
> ATP : l'organisation qui gère les tournois et le classement mondial masculin. (Association of Tennis Professionals). L'équivalent féminin s'appelle la WTA.  
> Tournois : ils se décomposent de la façon suivante : 1er tour, 2ème tour, 3ème tour, 8èmes de finale (en 1ère semaine), quarts de finale, demi-finales, finale (en 2ème semaine.)  
> Arbitre de chaise : celui qui gère la rencontre. Dans le cas d'un duel entre deux compatriotes, il doit être lui aussi de la même nationalité.  
> Juges de ligne : placés devant les lignes, ils crient si la balle est faute (si elle est en dehors des lignes. Lorsqu'elle touche l'extérieur de la ligne, ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, elle est bonne). La décision peut être contestée par les joueurs, à Roland Garros en tout cas, où on voit les marques de terre battue.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

  **Break Point**

 

.oOo.

_~ Les Vestiaires ~_

.oOo.

 

Assis sur le banc de bois, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête penchée, Bucky regardait ses baskets noires, qui tranchaient sur le carrelage beige du vestiaire. Il était seul. En première semaine, c'était toujours la cohue autour des casiers, chacun cherchait à récupérer ses affaires, à reprendre ses raquettes, les joueurs papotaient ensemble, se félicitaient de leur victoire ou se consolaient de leur défaite d'une petite tape amicale dans le dos.

Mais en deuxième semaine, ils se mettaient tous à partir les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus que deux.

Et c'était la première fois que Bucky le vivait en vrai. Son intestin formait une boule de nœuds dans son ventre. Son estomac était compressé et déformé comme un chewing-gum sur le macadam sous les roues d'un tank.

Une porte s'ouvrit, et Bucky releva la tête brusquement. Steve Rogers entra dans les vestiaires, jeta un rapide regard à Bucky, et se dirigea vers son propre casier, trois allées plus loin, sans lui adresser un mot.

C'était normal, avant un match. La tension était tellement intense que ça devenait impossible d'ouvrir la bouche. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une finale de grand chelem, et que c'était la première fois que les deux joueurs atteignaient la finale.

Une pression phénoménale pesait sur leurs épaules à tous les deux. C'était le Match de l'Année, comme l'appelaient les commentateurs. Steve et Bucky s'étaient déjà affrontés à plusieurs reprises au cours de la saison, en finale à Brisbane, en demies à l'Open de Rio et à l'Indian Wells, en finale à Monte-Carlo, et aucun de leur match n'avait duré moins de quatre heures.  _Quatre heures._

Bucky avait atteint la finale de l'Open de France en battant Clint Barton, tenant du titre, anciennement numéro un mondial, lors d'un match impressionnant de rapidité ; Clint avait donné l'impression de n'être que l'ombre de lui-même, mais c'était parce que Bucky, dans une forme du feu de dieu, avait été là pour chaque balle, chaque revers, chaque point au filet. Il avait marqué 27 aces au cours de la partie, contre 3 pour Clint. Steve Rogers, lui, avait ridiculisé son adversaire Brock Rumlow avec un 6/2, 6/1, 6/1 que Rumlow ne risquait pas d'oublier. De dépit, il avait jeté sa raquette sur le sol à deux reprises et il s'était pris deux avertissements de l'arbitre. (Bucky avait secrètement regardé la partie, caché dans les vestiaires, et secrètement exulté devant sa défaite.)

C'était le match que tout le monde attendait. Bucky et Steve étaient tous les deux au top de leur forme physique, au meilleur classement de leurs carrières, et leurs affrontements acharnés au cours de la saison avaient attiré l'attention des commentateurs sportifs.  _Les rivaux du siècle,_ titraient les journaux spécialisés.  _Le sang va couler sur le Chatrier,_ clamait Twitter.  _Les avertissements vont pleuvoir,_ prédisait Facebook.

Steve était épidermique. Tout le monde le savait, depuis son entrée sur le circuit professionnel, six ans auparavant. Il n'était pas rare qu'il se voie infliger plusieurs points de pénalité au cours d'une partie, au point que les spectateurs s'étaient mis à les compter et à tenir les comptes pour établir de nouveaux records.

Tous ses records avaient été enregistrés durant ses parties contre Bucky.  _La bête noire de Rogers,_ disaient les médias.  _Une rivalité acharnée. Les ennemis mortels._ Rogers s'était calmé au fil des années ; il avait réussi à trouver une plénitude qui n'était pas étrangère à sa brusque montée dans flèche dans le classement ATP, jusqu'à son arrivée dans le top 5 à la fin de la dernière saison. Mais contre Bucky, qui n'avait jamais réussi à entrer dans le top 10, il perdait tout son calme. Depuis leurs débuts en professionnel, ils avaient disputé exactement trente-deux parties : seize victoires pour Steve, seize victoires pour Bucky.

La foule attendait du spectacle. Elle attendait un show, de la violence, des raquettes cassées, des insultes. Bucky avait les mains qui tremblaient. Ça faisait partie du jeu, de faire semblant de détester Steve. Ils le faisaient depuis si longtemps. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, à treize ans, à l'US Open Junior. Bucky avait gagné contre Steve, et Steve lui avait donné un coup de poing au lieu de lui serrer la main. Ça avait failli sonner la fin de sa carrière à venir, mais il s'était excusé (de mauvaise grâce) et Bucky lui avait pardonné (officiellement), et ils avaient concentré leur rancune mutuelle sur les courts de tennis et les points échangés au cours d'un set.

À dix-huit ans, ils étaient entrés chez les pros. Tout le monde ne parlait déjà que de leur rivalité. C'était en cachette qu'ils étaient devenus amis.

À vingt ans, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les vestiaires de Wimbledon après avoir tous les deux gagné leur match de huitièmes, ils s'étaient embrassés. Passionnément. Puis Steve l'avait détruit en quarts de finale, Bucky avait quitté le tournoi à toute allure après sa conférence de presse, et ils avaient passé plus d'un mois sans se voir, sans s'appeler, sans se parler. De toute façon, c'était juste l'adrénaline, pas vrai ? Steve n'avait pas  _vraiment_  eu envie de l'embrasser. C'était une simple erreur. Une action irréfléchie. Mieux valait entretenir la rivalité, même en privé.

(Dans les faits, Bucky était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à lui.)

Puis l'US Open avait débuté, et ils s'étaient aperçus dans les couloirs. Steve lui avait adressé un signe de tête, de loin. Le soir même, il avait frappé à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Bucky l'avait fait entrer.

Ils avaient passé toutes les nuits suivantes dans la même chambre d'hôtel, jusqu'à leur élimination du tournoi, tous les deux en quarts, le même jour.

Malgré tout, il avait fallu trois mois, passés à s'affronter lors des matchs des tournois et à se retrouver ensemble dans la même chambre d'hôtel le soir, pour que Bucky demande à Steve ce qu'il y avait entre eux, exactement.

Et Steve avait glissé sa tête dans le cou de Bucky et il lui avait répondu qu'il ne savait pas, mais qu'il était amoureux de lui. Depuis des années. Et Bucky avait eu l'impression qu'il venait de recevoir un service à 200km/h en plein ventre.

— Moi aussi, avait-il murmuré. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? avait dit Steve.

Bucky avait réfléchi.

— On doit le garder secret, avait-il fini par dire en même temps que Steve.

— On est la coqueluche de la presse depuis qu'on a treize ans.

— On risquerait de perdre nos wild cards si on fait un coming-out.

— On risquerait d'être accusés de tricher lors de nos matchs.

— Je ne suis pas prêt à faire mon coming-out tout de suite.

— Moi non plus. Pas encore.

— Mais tu veux continuer ? Tu veux qu'on soit ensemble ? avait demandé Bucky. En couple ? Pour de vrai ?

Steve l'avait serré contre lui.

— Oui.

Ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Dans le plus grand secret.

Ça faisait quatre ans.

Bucky s'était habitué à disputer des matchs contre Steve. Ça faisait partie du jeu. Il fallait qu'il y ait un gagnant, il fallait qu'il y ait un perdant. Les émotions étaient toujours à vif, dans ces moments-là, mais Bucky ne lui tenait jamais rigueur d'avoir gagné, et il savait que Steve non plus. Ils ne repartaient peut-être pas dans les coulisses ensemble après un match, et ils s'adressaient à peine la parole dans les vestiaires pour que leurs entraîneurs ne sachent pas ce qu'il y avait vraiment entre eux, mais le soir, ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre d'hôtel et effaçaient les mauvais souvenirs de la journée.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, c'était la finale de Roland Garros. Steve n'avait jamais gagné une finale de grand chelem, et Bucky n'avait jamais  _atteint_  la finale d'un grand chelem.

La porte s'ouvrit. Natasha, l'entraîneur de Bucky, passa la tête par la porte et lui jeta un regard critique.

— T'es prêt ? Ça va commencer. Tu t'es échauffé ?

Bucky se releva d'un bond, récupéra son sac de raquettes, et gagna le couloir. Lui et Natasha se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du court, en haut de l'escalier, où Bucky déposa ses raquettes avant de se mettre à sauter et à faire des pas chassés. Il s'était bien échauffé avant, mais son petit moment de stress dans le vestiaire l'avait quelque peu refroidi.

Steve apparut, accompagné de son entraîneur Fury. Il portait un short blanc, une veste de survêtement blanche, et Bucky savait que son tee-shirt en dessous serait blanc. La seule touche fantaisiste provenait de ses baskets, où était frappé un petit drapeau américain. Lui-même avait un short noir et un tee-shirt noir. Le public adorait la dualité. Les sponsors (Hydra pour Bucky, Shield pour Steve) refusaient de les laisser porter une autre couleur ; les seuls changements qu'ils admettaient étaient les motifs de leurs tee-shirts. Cette année, Bucky portait une étoile rouge sur la manche gauche de son tee-shirt, qui était grise avec des traits noirs pour imiter des plaques de métal (selon le sponsor, ça devait symboliser la force de son service). Steve avait un aigle vert aux ailes dépliées en plein sur la poitrine.

Dans le couloir, la tension prenait à la gorge. Steve évitait le regard de Bucky, et celui-ci restait dans son coin à faire ses exercices. La reporter habituelle du tournoi, Christine Everhart, s'approcha d'eux pour une rapide interview avant le début du match. Une question, pas plus, c'était la règle ; malgré tout, Bucky n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Il savait que son visage fermé serait vu et commenté à la télé, aussi s'efforça-t-il de répondre, de façon monosyllabique. Christine hocha la tête et se dirigea ensuite vers Steve. Bucky n'eut pas le temps de voir s'il lui répondait ou non ; sur le court, son nom fut appelé.

— Tu peux le faire, murmura Natasha.

Il lui adressa un petit hochement de tête, une boule dans la gorge, et entra sur le Philippe Chatrier, accueilli par les acclamations de spectateurs. Il leur fit un petit signe nerveux de la main et alla s'installer à sa place.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Steve entra sur le court à son tour. Bucky savait que Steve était un favori du public – ses matchs étaient tellement théâtraux que tout le monde l'adorait ; les gens ne vivaient que pour le voir hurler ou casser sa raquette, ou se mettre à éclater de rire devant un point qu'il venait de perdre ou harceler l'arbitre qu'il trouvait injuste. Bucky, lui, était une machine. Il était là pour faire des points, et rien ne devait lui faire perdre sa concentration. On l'appelait le Soldat de l'Hiver : sur le court, il ne souriait jamais, il ne criait jamais, il ne marmonnait jamais. Qu'il les perde ou qu'il les gagne, il enchaînait les points avec la même concentration, jusqu'au bout du match. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de chauffer la foule comme Steve aimait le faire quand il se sentait en confiance. Il ne s'amusait pas avec les ramasseurs de balle quand son adversaire prenait une pause médicale. Il ne s'autorisait même pas un geste de joie quand il gagnait un point bien mérité. La presse toute entière en avait fait des gorges chaudes pendant deux semaines la seule fois de sa carrière où il s'était énervé (un match contre Rumlow ; il avait crié un  _fuck you !_  qui avait été très clairement enregistré par les micros).

Par conséquent, pour ceux qui aimaient le show, Bucky n'était pas très amusant à regarder, et il le savait ; il espérait qu'il compensait avec les jolis coups qu'il faisait pleuvoir au cours de la partie. Néanmoins, tout au fond de lui, il fut heureux de constater que les acclamations qui avaient accompagné son arrivée sur le court étaient tout aussi chaleureuses que celles de Steve. (Le pire, c'était de jouer un natif, comme Jacques Dernier ; tout le court s'enflammait pour l'adversaire. Mais Steve et lui étaient tous les deux américains.)

Bucky s'élança sur le terrain et commença à envoyer des balles de l'autre côté du filet, pendant que le présentateur résumait sa carrière.

—  _Né le 10 mars 1992, il mesure 1m83. Professionnel depuis 2010, il est classé aujourd'hui à la onzième place mondiale, le meilleur classement de sa carrière, qu'il a atteint en décembre 2015. En 2008, il gagne son premier tournoi, l'US Open Junior. Chez les grands, il gagne ses deux premiers tournois en 2012, en Croatie et à Genève. Quart de finaliste à Wimbledon et à l'US Open en 2012, puis à l'Open d'Australie et à Wimbledon en 2013, en 2014, il gagne le Masters de Miami face à son partenaire de double Sam Wilson et atteint les quarts de finale à Roland Garros ; il est vainqueur du tournoi de Madrid et demi-finaliste à Roland Garros et à l'US Open en 2015. Cette saison, il a été demi-finaliste à l'Open d'Australie, il a gagné à Dubaï et à Monte-Carlo ; il atteint cette année la finale d'un grand chelem pour la première fois. C'est sa sixième participation aux Internationaux de France. Il est américain, mesdames et messieurs, JAMES BARNES !_

Les acclamations reprirent dans les gradins. Le court Philippe Chatrier s'enflamma, mais Bucky, cette fois, était en droit de l'ignorer : il s'échauffait. De l'autre côté, Steve lui relançait ses balles, innocemment, sans y mettre toute la force dont il était capable de faire preuve. Bucky l'avait déjà vu tirer des aces à 220km/h. Rarement contre lui (les médias avaient raison, Bucky était sa bête noire), mais malgré tout, ça avait de quoi décourager le pauvre joueur qui débarquait des qualifs et qui se prenait supernova après supernova dans la tronche.

—  _Son adversaire est né le 4 juillet 1992, il mesure 1m83. Également professionnel depuis 2010, il est classé à la cinquième place mondiale, le meilleur classement de sa carrière, atteint en janvier 2016. Il a gagné en 2007 et 2009 l'US Open Junior, ainsi que Wimbledon Junior en 2008. Professionnel depuis 2010, il a gagné son premier tournoi en 2011, c'était un tournoi Challenger à Busan. La même année, il atteint les huitièmes de finale à Wimbledon. En 2012, il atteint la demi-finale de Wimbledon et de l'US Open. En 2013, il gagne l'Open 13 à Marseille et le tournoi de Tokyo. La même année, il est quart de finaliste à l'Open d'Australie et à l'US Open. En 2014, il est vainqueur de l'Indian Wells, son premier Masters, quart de finaliste à Wimbledon et à Melbourne, demi-finaliste à Roland Garros, et finaliste à l'US Open ; en 2015, il gagne les Masters de Monte-Carlo et de Rome, il termine demi-finaliste à Wimbledon et à Roland Garros et finaliste à l'Open d'Australie et l'US Open. Cette saison, il est finaliste à l'Open d'Australie contre T'Challa Bashenga et vainqueur à l'Indian Wells et à Barcelone ; c'est la première fois qu'il atteint la finale de Roland Garros. Il s'agit de sa sixième participation aux Internationaux de France, il est américain, STEVE ROGERS !_

Les applaudissements éclatèrent à nouveau. Les gradins étaient complets, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant pour une finale de grand chelem (quoiqu'ils avaient mis du temps à se remplir la veille, lors de la finale des femmes ; Wanda Maximoff contre Sharon Carter. Wanda, du haut de ses dix-neuf, avait gagné son deuxième grand chelem. Bucky n'était pas jaloux. Pas du tout). Des olas commençaient déjà à parcourir la foule, alors que le match n'avait même pas encore débuté. Bucky comprenait pourquoi. C'était le Match de l'Année.

L'ambiance était différente d'un match de coupe Davis. Déjà, en coupe Davis, Steve et lui jouaient  _dans la même équipe,_  et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Ils faisaient semblant d'entretenir la rivalité sur tous les autres plans, mais en coupe Davis, ils pouvaient assister aux matchs l'un de l'autre et se serrer dans les bras quand ils avaient fini, au son des vuvuzelas. Et puis, en Grand Chelem, tout le monde était si sérieux. On ne parlait pas pendant les échanges. On ne toussait même pas. Bucky savait que ça frustrait un peu Steve, qui aimait interagir avec le public, et qui ne se privait pas pour discuter avec lui pendant les matchs d'exhibition ; Bucky, lui, parvenait mieux à se concentrer dans le silence total. Il n'était pas comme T'Challa Bashenga, le n°2 mondial, qui râlait dès que les photographes faisaient cliqueter leurs appareils quand il se préparait à servir, mais il avait besoin de sa concentration. Une fois qu'il l'avait, les photographes ne le dérangeaient pas ; il ne les entendait même plus.

L'échauffement se termina trop vite, et Bucky se dirigea vers le filet avec une boule dans le ventre lorsque l'arbitre, Tim Dugan (américain aussi ; l'arbitre devait être de même nationalité lors d'un duel entre compatriotes, c'était la règle), les appela.

— Steve, Bucky, vous êtes prêts ?

Tim était un de leurs amis proches, et probablement l'un des seuls à appeler Bucky par son surnom sur le circuit en dehors de Steve lui-même. Bucky hocha la tête, imité par Steve. Ils se jetèrent un regard.

— Voici pile, voici face, dit Tim en présentant la pièce. Bucky, tu choisis ?

— Pile.

Dugan lança la pièce. Elle tomba sur pile.

— Service, dit Bucky.

Tim releva la tête vers Steve.

— L'autre côté, dit Steve en pointant le menton vers la partie de terrain où était Bucky.

Il voulait être dos au soleil, bien sûr.

— Si vous voulez contester un point, appelez-moi dès que vous avez un doute, je viendrai vérifier, dit Tim. N'hésitez pas. Ok ?

— Ok.

— Maintenant, prenez votre photo, et que le meilleur gagne.

Tim s'écarta pour retrouver sa chaise et Bucky s'approcha de Steve pour la traditionnelle photo, une du côté droit, une du côté gauche, la main derrière l'épaule de l'autre. Steve touchait à peine sa peau. Bucky se tourna vers lui lorsque les photos furent prises.

— Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à voix très basse pour que les micros ne l'entendent pas. Bonne chance.

Steve, pour la première fois de la journée, lui adressa un sourire. Très léger, à peine perceptible au coin des lèvres, mais un sourire tout de même.

— Je t'aime aussi. Bonne chance à toi aussi.

Ils se serrèrent la main et s'écartèrent. À partir de cet instant, ils n'étaient plus amoureux, ils n'étaient plus le centre de l'univers l'un de l'autre, ils n'étaient plus Steve et Bucky. Ils étaient Rogers et Barnes, rivaux depuis l'âge de treize ans,  _ennemis jurés,_  selon les journaux, prétendants au trône de Roland Garros pour la première fois. Si Steve gagnait, il deviendrait n°3 mondial. Si Bucky gagnait, il passerait de la onzième à la septième place mondiale.

L'un des deux perdrait forcément.

.oOo.

_~ Premier Set ~_

.oOo.

Bucky servait en premier.

En tennis, le mythe avait la vie dure : qui avait l'avantage, celui qui servait, ou celui qui recevait ? Internet offrait toutes sortes de techniques aux débutants qui se posaient la question. Mais quand on arrivait au niveau de Steve et de Bucky, ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Il fallait servir à 100% dès le début. Ce n'était pas toujours facile, surtout dans un match avec une telle pression, mais Bucky préférait ça plutôt que de laisser Steve servir.

D'un autre côté, il avait le soleil en face. C'était la plaie des yeux bleus, mais il savait que Steve était encore plus facilement ébloui que lui. Ils avaient appris à faire avec. Ils étaient professionnels, nom de dieu.

Bucky rata son premier service.

Aucune importance. C'était pour ça qu'on en avait deux ; parce qu'il y avait toujours plus de chances que le premier foire.

Bucky rata son deuxième service.

— Zéro quinze, annonça la voix de Tim en français.

Premier point.

Première double faute.

À l'inverse de Steve, Bucky n'était pas très superstitieux, mais c'était tout de même, un très, très, très mauvais départ. Il voyait déjà les gens chuchoter dans les gradins. Les commentateurs, dans la tribune, devaient s'en donner à cœur joie. Il serra les dents.

Aucune importance. Il y avait le prochain point, et celui-là, il le gagnerait. Les débuts de match étaient toujours difficiles, de toute façon. Il fallait se mettre en route.

Ace.

— Quinze A, annonça Tim par-dessus les clameurs du public.

De l'autre côté du court, Steve secoua la tête, amusé, et lui envoya un sourire. Bucky l'ignora. Sur le court, ils étaient des étrangers. Bucky lui avait fait son adieu temporaire en lui disant "je t'aime".

En général, les matchs de tennis étaient toujours longs à se mettre en place. Les échanges de début étaient courts, deux ou trois balles, pas plus. On testait le terrain, littéralement. La vitesse de la terre battue, la hauteur des rebonds, les dérapages. Il fallait s'habituer.

En l'état, ça faisait cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas plu sur Paris et que la température plafonnait à 28°C. Les filles avaient eu des conditions plus difficiles la veille, à cause du vent tourbillonnant, mais aujourd'hui, il était complètement tombé. C'était la même terre que celle que Bucky avait eue jeudi contre Clint, et probablement la même que celle que Steve avait eue vendredi contre Rumlow.

C'était peut-être ce qui expliquait leur troisième coup. Bucky ne rata pas son service. Steve ne rata pas son retour. Ils coururent d'un côté, coururent de l'autre, et lorsque Bucky parvint enfin à marquer le point, l'échange comptait déjà 26 coups. Les présentateurs devaient boire du petit lait.

Pour rentrer dans le match, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. À la fin de l'échange, le public hurlait, et Bucky avait l'impression d'avoir du feu dans les veines à la place du sang. Steve le ferait courir de tous les côtés, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

Il était prêt à lui rendre coup pour coup.

Il n'avait plus la boule dans la gorge. Son stress s'était transformé en adrénaline. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers la tribune des joueurs, il vit les cheveux éclatants de Natasha, à côté de ses parents et de sa sœur, qui était aussi son médecin personnel.

Bucky gagna son premier jeu de service. Le seul point qu'il concéda à Steve fut celui de sa double-faute.

Puis ce fut au tour de Steve.

Steve était un très bon joueur (comme en attestait son cinquième rang mondial) ; il était bon en défense, bon en attaque, et il était incroyablement bon en stratégie. Mais la chose qui avait le plus évolué dans son jeu, durant toutes ces années qu'il avait passées aux côtés de Bucky, c'était son service. À treize ans, quand il faisait encore 1m63 et qu'il pesait quarante-cinq kilos, c'était difficile pour lui de mettre de la puissance dans ses coups. Ce qu'il manquait en force, il le compensait en rapidité et en tactique. Quand il allait au filet, il marquait presque toujours le point.

Sa brusque poussée de croissance, les vingt centimètres et les cinquante kilos de muscles qu'il avait pris en un an et demi l'avaient extrêmement déstabilisé. En 2009, avant de passer professionnel, il avait 45% de premières balles. Un taux ridiculement bas pour un joueur comme lui. Néanmoins, comme il avait 95% de deuxièmes balles, personne ne lui en avait trop fait la remarque.

Puis en 2014, il avait quitté son ancien coach, Phillips, pour partir avec Fury, et son service avait fait un bond phénoménal. Son taux de premières balles était passé à 90%. Sa carrière avait décollé. Il avait atteint les quarts de finale dans les quatre tournois principaux, il était passé de la quarantième place du classement à la dixième. Il était devenu une véritable star.  _Captain America,_  le surnommait la presse, le nouveau n°1 américain (Clint Barton avait eu son heure de gloire, six ans plus tôt, mais il était depuis descendu à la douzième place). Rien ne lui résistait. Il avait massacré le canadien Logan Howlett, le n°1 mondial, à l'Open d'Australie en 2015, et le n°2 T'Challa Bashenga en 2016. Il avait écrasé l'allemand Erik Lehnsherr, n°4 mondial, à l'Indian Wells, et l'anglais Charles Xavier, n°3, à Wimbledon. Il était capable de battre n'importe qui sans distinction, et on pressentait qu'il deviendrait n°1 mondial avant deux ans, s'il continuait comme ça.

Bucky était le seul qui pouvait lui donner du fil à retordre. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à leur relation, qui empêchait Steve de se concentrer, ou à son jeu extrêmement agressif qui lui donnait du mal (pour être franc, il donnait du mal à beaucoup de monde). Quoiqu'il en soit, là où Steve affichait des records impressionnants (durant la dernière saison, sur ses cinq derniers affrontements avec T'Challa, Xavier et Lehnsherr, il avait gagné quatre fois, ce qui aurait constitué un score ahurissant pour lui s'il n'avait pas systématiquement perdu contre eux en grand chelem, à son grand dam.  _Je suis capable de les battre en Masters ou en ATP 500 ! Pourquoi ils me battent toujours en grand chelem ?!_  avait-il hurlé à Bucky après l'US Open de 2015, que T'Challa avait remporté) – bref, là où Steve affichait de belles statistiques contre les autres, il ne parvenait pas à prendre le dessus sur Bucky. Ils en étaient à seize victoires partout ; lors de la saison précédente, il avait perdu contre Bucky quatre fois, gagné quatre fois (dont deux en grand chelem, lors de l'Open d'Australie et Wimbledon, coupant à Bucky l'accès aux quarts de finale).

Cependant, malgré les statistiques, la dernière fois que Bucky avait battu Steve en grand chelem, ça remontait à 2013 : ils s'étaient affrontés au 2ème tour à Roland Garros, quand ils étaient encore trop mal classés pour être dans des parties de tableau différentes, et à Wimbledon, un mois plus tard, au troisième tour. Steve avait perdu les deux matchs. Bucky n'avait pas réussi à s'en réjouir, surtout lorsque Steve avait dû quitter Roland Garros au 2ème tour, ce qui était toujours difficile lorsqu'on commençait à grimper les échelons. En plus, Bucky était encore avec son ancien coach, Pierce, et cette période de sa vie lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Quelques mois plus tard, il avait quitté Pierce et il avait commencé son entraînement avec Natasha Romanoff, ancienne n°1 mondiale, qui avait arrêté à cause d'une sérieuse blessure au genou à l'âge de 26 ans. Ses résultats en grand chelem ne s'étaient pas réellement améliorés, mais il avait gagné beaucoup de tournois intermédiaires, ce qui l'avait fait remonter dans le classement petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se stabilise aux alentours de la onzième place.

Steve était un bon joueur, mais Bucky aussi. Contre un autre adversaire, il était même dangereux, car on le sous-estimait régulièrement.

Bien sûr, Steve ne ferait pas l'erreur de le sous-estimer. Il le connaissait trop bien.

Il gagna donc son premier jeu de service sans trop souffrir. Son service était bon ; il passa toutes ses premières balles.

Puis il fallut changer de côté, et Bucky prit sa minute trente de délai pour retrouver sa concentration. Cette fois-ci, il aurait le soleil dans le dos. Steve était facilement ébloui ; il fallait qu'il le tourne à son avantage.

Premier point : ace.

Deuxième point : amortie. (Elle était si belle que le public fit un "oooh" de bonheur.)

Troisième point : smash.

Quatrième point : revers long de ligne décroisé. À faire se pâmer les commentateurs télé. Bucky, qui adorait ce coup, le jouait dès qu'il le pouvait, avec un très bon taux de réussite, à tel point qu'on commençait à l'appeler le Coup Barnes. Steve leva les yeux au ciel.

Jeu blanc. Deux jeux à un.

C'était au tour de Steve de servir, et il avait le soleil dans le yeux. C'était l'occasion de faire le break.

Malheureusement, il en fallait plus que ça pour distraire Steve, qui remonta à deux jeux partout.

Trois jeux à deux.

Lorsqu'ils changèrent de côté, Steve lui adressa un petit sourire. Ils n'étaient pas connus pour expédier leurs matchs rapidement, lorsqu'ils jouaient l'un contre l'autre. Au cours de leurs dernières confrontations, ils avaient toujours eu des matchs en cinq sets, qui allaient souvent jusqu'au tie break. Leur match le plus long, un peu plus tôt dans l'année à Monte Carlo, avait duré cinq heures douze, pour un match en deux sets gagnants avec jeu décisif. Steve avait gagné le premier set 7/6 (14/12) en une heure trente-deux, Bucky avait gagné le deuxième set 7/6 (16/14) en une heure quarante-quatre, et le troisième set 7/6 (24/22) en une heure cinquante-six. Pour un Masters 1000, c'était  _ridicule_. Le public et la presse avaient adoré. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de finir ce jour-là. Ils avaient dû reprendre le lendemain. Heureusement que c'était la finale, parce que Bucky n'aurait pas pu enchaîner avec un autre match. Il n'avait même pas eu la force de faire l'amour avec Steve, ce soir-là. Il s'était endormi dans un fauteuil et ne s'était réveillé que lorsque Steve l'avait doucement emmené vers son lit, avant de se rendormir cinq minutes plus tard serré contre lui.

De toute évidence, ils étaient partis pour suivre le même schéma.

Trois jeux partout.

Quatre jeux à trois.

Quatre jeux partout.

Cinq jeux à quatre.

Cinq jeux partout. (Ça aurait été trop simple que Bucky fasse le break au cinquième jeu, bien sûr. Non, évidemment, Steve le pousserait jusqu'au jeu décisif.)

Six jeux à cinq. Steve était du côté du soleil. Il rata son premier service. Bucky lui renvoya un retour à 180km/h sur sa deuxième balle. Zéro quinze.

Il réussit son deuxième service, mais Bucky le retourna quand même, dans le coin long de ligne. Steve se précipita pour le ramener. Bucky l'envoya en coup droit croisé de l'autre côté. La balle toucha l'intersection des deux lignes, et passa à un mètre de la raquette tendue de Steve. Zéro Trente. Le point suivant valait cher.

Ace de Steve. Quinze trente. Mais rien n'était perdu.

Premier service. Bucky fit une magnifique amortie de revers qu'il alla déposer juste derrière le filet. Steve était trop loin. Il hocha la tête en direction de Bucky pour reconnaître la beauté du coup. Quinze quarante.

Deux balles de break.

Dans les tribunes, sans que Bucky ne le sache, deux présentateurs télé commentaient ses statistiques. Balles de break converties au cours de ses six derniers matchs, 54 sur 57 ; 95% de réussite.

— Bien sûr, Arnaud, lors de son dernier match contre Rogers à Monte-Carlo, Barnes n'a pas eu beaucoup d'occasion d'avoir des balles de break.

— Oui, Lionel, mais quand il l'avait, cette occasion, il ne ratait pas. Il a eu trois balles de break en tout et les a réussies toutes les trois, ce qui lui fait une statistique de 100% de réussite contre Steve Rogers.

— Au cours de leur dernier match uniquement.

— Oui, bien sûr. Mais quel match ! Cinq heures douze. Le record du plus long match en Masters 1000.

— Eh oui, intense du début à la fin, mon cher Arnaud.

— Voyons voir s'il va convertir l'une de ces deux balles de break.

Ace de Steve. La statistique de Bucky en prit un coup dans l'aile. Trente-quarante.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le Central tandis que Steve s'apprêtait à servir sa prochaine balle.

Le service passa. Bucky le retourna. Steve le renvoya. Coup droit décroisé. Revers slicé. Revers décroisé. Amortie au filet. ( _Ooh.)_  Contre-amortie. ( _Ooooh !_ ) Volée croisée. ( _Oooooh !)_ Coup droit croisé sur l'extérieur du carré de service. La balle passa à deux millimètres du bord de la raquette de Steve. ( _Ouaiiiiis !_ )

— Sept jeux à cinq, annonça la voix de Tim Dugan. M. Barnes mène une manche à zéro.

Bucky alla s'asseoir à sa place pour profiter de ses deux minutes de pause. Lorsque Steve passa à côté de lui, il ne le regarda pas.

.oOo.

_~ Quatrième Set ~_

.oOo.

— J'en ai marre qu'on se cache, avait marmonné Steve à Bucky pendant un gala.

Ils venaient de s'embrasser dans un couloir et de se séparer précipitamment après avoir entendu des pas arriver vers eux. Une serveuse était passée, les avait regardés avec un sourire amical, et avait disparu dans la salle où étaient réunis leurs collègues joueurs, leurs entraîneurs et leurs richissimes sponsors.

— Si tu veux qu'ils reconduisent ton contrat avec Shield, c'est pas le moment de faire ton coming-out, avait répondu Bucky (mais il s'était tout de même penché pour l'embrasser à nouveau).

La conversation était revenue sur le tapis la veille. Ils avaient mangé ensemble dans leur chambre d'hôtel (ils ne pouvaient pas aller dîner au restaurant du complexe, on les aurait vus, et c'était toujours étrange d'être vu en train de dîner avec son adversaire la veille du jour où on devait jouer le plus important match de sa carrière contre lui), surveillant mutuellement leur apport en protéines et en calories, et Steve avait soupiré.

— Si je gagne demain, j'annonce en conférence de presse qu'on est ensemble.

— Et si c'est moi qui gagne demain ?

— C'est toi qui choisiras.

— Tu veux vraiment leur dire ? avait demandé Bucky, curieux. Tu es prêt à sauter le pas ?

— Oui. Mais je ne le ferai pas si toi, tu ne veux pas… Il faut qu'on soit d'accord.

Bucky avait haussé les épaules.

— Repose-moi la question demain matin. Je ne suis pas encore certain.

Mais le lendemain matin,  _ce_  matin, Steve s'était levé sans l'attendre pour aller faire du vélo dans la salle de sport, et ils étaient tombés dans leur ambiance "pré-match", à savoir qu'ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole jusqu'au moment où ils avaient pris la photo au filet.

Au train où allaient les choses, Bucky risquait fort de voir Steve faire son coming-out aujourd'hui.

— Steve Rogers mène deux manches à une, annonça la voix de Dugan.

Bucky, assis sur son banc, essuya la sueur sur son front avec la serviette que le ramasseur de balles venait de lui donner. Il ressentait une douleur sourde dans l'épaule gauche.

Ça avait claqué pendant le deuxième set. Trois jeux à deux, il servait ; son bras avait mal frappé la balle, et la douleur avait été immédiate. Bucky, en tant que gaucher, s'appuyait énormément sur son service pour déstabiliser ses adversaires. Bucky, avec une épaule en compote, n'arrivait plus à servir correctement.

Steve avait fait le break. Et il avait confirmé derrière. Cinq jeux à deux.

Lors du changement de côté, Bucky avait fait appeler le médecin pour le masser. Steve l'avait regardé avec inquiétude depuis son côté du court, mais il n'était pas venu près de lui pour lui demander ce qui se passait. Bucky avait repris, le visage impénétrable, et il avait gagné son jeu de service, mais Steve avait pris l'avance qu'il lui fallait. Score final du deuxième set : six jeux à trois.

Le troisième set n'avait pas été particulièrement mieux. Bucky était légèrement ralenti par sa blessure, et il ne tapait plus aussi fort, ni aussi précisément. L'avantage, c'était que son attitude déconcentrait et inquiétait Steve, qui avait vu son nombre de fautes directes augmenter de façon exponentielle. C'était la seule chose qui leur avait permis de rester à égalité jusqu'à quatre jeux partout, puis Steve avait fait le break, et il avait remporté son jeu de service derrière.

À présent, Bucky était dans de beaux draps. C'était toujours difficile de remonter un set de retard contre Steve Rogers, mais encore plus quand on était blessé. Bucky s'efforçait de faire comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose ; il était résistant à la douleur, il avait déjà joué avec un genou en compote (et gagné, au grand dam de son adversaire Rollins). Mais Steve le connaissait, et il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ça aurait pu être une technique : déconcentrer Steve. Mais ce n'était pas loyal, et Bucky n'aurait déjà pas fait ça à ses autres adversaires, alors il ne l'aurait certainement pas fait à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Ça voulait probablement dire qu'il fallait qu'il se prépare mentalement à ce que Steve avoue en conférence de presse, après sa victoire, que lui et Bucky étaient ensemble. L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas, finalement.

Mais il ne se laisserait pas marcher dessus sans un combat à mort d'abord. La douleur de son épaule commençait à diminuer, grâce aux bons soins du kiné ; il allait reprendre, entrer sur ce court, et puiser dans toutes ses ressources pour offrir un beau match à Steve, à Natasha, et à tous ceux qui le regardaient. Ils avaient payé pour du spectacle. Il allait leur en donner.

Un jeu partout. Trois heures cinquante depuis le début du match, déjà, et le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon. Bucky était fatigué – comme quelqu'un qui est blessé et qui doit compenser avec le reste de son corps pour rester à niveau. Mais la fatigue n'avait jamais signifié grand-chose pour lui. Bucky était un dur. Il jouerait jusqu'au bout.

Deux jeux partout. Les sensations revenaient. Il retrouvait ses revers long de ligne et ses amorties magnifiques, qui lui avaient fait terriblement défaut dans les deux sets précédents. Malgré tout, Steve se défendait bien. Lui aussi, il commençait à se reconcentrer, à se réintéresser à la partie plutôt qu'à Bucky.

Trois jeux partout. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait céder un pouce de terrain. Steve courait, à trois mètres derrière sa ligne de fond de court, et parvenait tout de même à renvoyer toutes les balles que lui lançait Bucky. C'était fascinant – quelle défense. Quel jeu de jambes. Tout le public hurla de bonheur quand Steve retourna la balle de Bucky en la frappant entre ses jambes écartées, un  _tweener_  pur jus. La balle vola par-dessus le filet et alla rebondir dans le coin gauche du court, à l'intérieur des lignes. Bucky fixa Steve, bouche bée. Celui-ci éclata de rire et fit un signe de la main à la foule pour qu'elle l'encourage, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Une ola prit vie. Dugan eut beaucoup de mal à la faire taire.

Steve devait avoir été déconcentré par son coup magnifique, car Bucky remporta les deux points suivants. Quatre jeux partout.

Pour se remettre en selle, Steve marqua trois aces au cours du jeu de service suivant. Le plus puissant plafonna à 225km/h et manqua de décapiter le juge de ligne. Steve s'excusa copieusement, et Bucky parvint à profiter de sa distraction pour lui tirer un point avant qu'il ne marque son jeu. Cinq quatre.

C'était le moment dangereux. Si Steve faisait le break, il gagnait la partie. C'était le moment où la tension était la plus intense, où il ne fallait pas dévier de sa concentration, et où surtout, il ne fallait pas laisser le stress vous monter à la tête. Bucky gagnerait son jeu de service. Ainsi que le prochain. Ils iraient au tie break, et il se défendrait comme un lion.

Malgré tout, il perdit les deux premier points. Et quand on est mené deux sets à un, cinq quatre et zéro trente dans le quatrième set, deux points semblent vite insurmontables.

Bucky marqua un ace. Quinze trente.

Il rata sa première balle au cours du service suivant. Le public était suspendu à ses gestes, figé et silencieux, terrifié et extatique.

Sa deuxième balle était foireuse. Il la sentit dès qu'elle quitta sa raquette. Steve ne perdit pas l'occasion : il la renvoya avec une force inouïe, et Bucky la vit passer, impuissant, très loin de lui.

Quinze quarante. Il fallait qu'il sauve deux balles de match.

Il pouvait le faire. Il en était capable. Son épaule allait mieux, et il était animé d'une volonté à toute épreuve : gagner son premier tournoi du grand chelem.

(Bien sûr, Steve avait la même motivation. Ce serait à celui qui avait le plus de force mentale.)

Il lâcha un nouvel ace. Première balle de match sauvée. Il vit Natasha lâcher un soupir de soulagement dans les tribunes avant de se raidir à nouveau.

Son service passa du premier coup. Steve la renvoya, mais il avait le temps. Son coup fétiche, le revers long de ligne, claqua comme un coup de fouet. Le public hurla de joie. Égalité. Encore deux points. Deux minuscules points pour gagner le jeu.

Il gagna le premier.

—  _Avantage Barnes,_ annonça Tim.

Il perdit le deuxième.

—  _Égalité._

Il perdit le troisième.

—  _Avantage Rogers._

Balle de match, à nouveau.

Il gagna le quatrième.

—  _Égalité._

Et le suivant.

—  _Avantage Barnes._

Le public était au bord de son siège et se rongeait les ongles. Steve se marmonnait à lui-même des phrases inintelligibles dès qu'il perdait un point, et faisait les cent pas au fond du cours, l'air possédé, agitant sa raquette. Bucky restait calme.

Il gagna le point suivant.

— Cinq jeux partout.

Les acclamations du public étaient assourdissantes ; Bucky s'en servit comme d'une bulle, dans laquelle il s'enveloppa comme dans un cocon. Steve allait servir. Il fallait qu'il fasse le break. Il fallait éviter d'aller jusqu'au jeu décisif. Moins il passerait du temps sur le court, mieux ça vaudrait pour le cinquième set.

Car il y aurait un cinquième set. Bucky était déterminé.

Steve servit. Sa première balle fusa comme une étoile filante. Bucky ne put que la regarder passer, comme trop souvent avec les services de Steve. Il s'essuya le visage avec la serviette du ramasseur, et reprit sa position, observant Steve avec attention.

Lorsque Steve s'apprêtait à servir d'une certaine façon, il avait un tic horriblement révélateur. Bucky ne l'avait dit à personne, parce qu'il n'était pas là pour enfoncer Steve. Mais quand c'était lui en face, il n'était pas assez généreux pour ne pas l'utiliser à bon escient.

Par conséquent, quand il vit Steve lancer sa balle en l'air et baisser légèrement la hanche droite, il sut qu'il allait viser le bord extérieur.

La balle jaillit. Bucky la retourna en décroisé sur l'extérieur de la ligne avec une telle puissance qu'elle alla s'écraser contre les panneaux de sponsors avec un "bong" sonore. Le public explosa en applaudissements, mais Steve s'approcha aussitôt pour vérifier si la balle était bonne. Dugan descendit de sa chaise d'arbitre sans broncher (ça fait bien la quinzième fois que Steve le faisait descendre pour vérifier une balle), et trottina vers la marque. Steve avait souligné l'endroit avec sa raquette, mais Dugan la donna bonne.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Steve. Mais elle est faute ! Elle est dehors d'un centimètre.

— Elle est bonne, Steve. Point final, dit Dugan.

Steve grommela, mauvais joueur, mais il ne claqua pas sa raquette au sol comme il aurait pu le faire dans un autre match, et c'était toujours ça de pris.

— Quinze A, annonça Dugan.

La foule murmurait toujours à propos de l'excellent retour de Bucky, et Dugan dut les rappeler deux fois à l'ordre avant que Steve ne puisse se remettre à servir.

La balle précédente devait avoir frustré Steve, car il ne lâcha pas l'affaire sur ce point. Bucky envoya à droite : il courut à droite. Bucky envoya à gauche ; il courut à gauche. Petit à petit, il parvint à réduire la distance, et quand Bucky envoya une balle un peu trop tiède, Steve fit une magnifique amortie au filet. Bucky se précipita. Retour volée. Volée de Steve. Volée de Bucky. Dans les tribus, les commentateurs étaient certainement en train de dire qu'on reconnaissait là de bons joueurs de double (Bucky jouait régulièrement en double avec Sam Wilson, et Steve avec Clint Barton). Steve eut la dernière volée. Bucky ne parvint pas à la rattraper. Il secoua la tête et adressa un regard à Steve, qui le regarda en souriant.

— Bien joué, marmonna-t-il.

Steve fit une petite courbette ridicule et Bucky se détourna pour cacher son sourire.

— Trente quinze, annonça Dugan.

Le tee-shirt noir de Bucky était trempé. Il en avait changé après le massage du kiné (quelques sifflets avaient retenti dans la foule quand il avait enlevé son haut, et il n'avait pas eu besoin de regarder pour savoir que Steve leur jetait un regard furieux), mais le nouveau n'avait pas tenu deux jeux avant de se retrouver lui aussi dégoulinant de sueur. Comme à son habitude, Bucky s'était fait une queue de cheval qu'il avait glissé dans le trou de sa casquette, mais la sueur coulait dans son cou et mouillait ses petits cheveux. Les nuages commençaient à voiler le soleil, mais la température était toujours élevée.

Steve se prépara à servir.

Sa hanche droite se baissa. Bucky bondit à gauche et rattrapa la balle. Le retour fusa loin de la raquette de Steve, pour au moins la quinzième fois du match. Steve lui jeta un regard excédé et leva les bras au ciel et râlant.

—  _Mais c'est pas possible, ça, comment ça se fait que je rate tous ses retours ? Il suffit d'allonger la raquette, Rogers, tu te déplaces comme une mémé ! Même Peggy pourrait rattraper la balle mieux que ça !_

Peggy Carter était la toute première coach de Steve, qu'il avait connue à cinq ans. Elle avait cinquante-cinq ans à l'époque. À présent, elle en avait soixante-seize et elle était assise dans les gradins à côté de Nick Fury, ses cheveux blancs protégés du soleil par un chapeau de paille blanc avec un ruban orange. Lorsque les micros entendirent le commentaire de Steve, la caméra zooma sur Peggy, et Bucky, en levant la tête vers l'écran, aperçut son visage en gros plan.

Avec Becca, la sœur de Bucky, Peggy était la seule au monde qui savait que Steve et lui étaient ensemble. Peggy était comme une mère pour Steve depuis qu'il avait perdu la sienne à seize ans, et elle venait à tous ses matchs pour encourager son petit élève. Quand Steve lui avait donné son coup de poing, lors de leur première confrontation, c'était Peggy qui avait obligé Steve à venir pour lui présenter des excuses, et c'était parce que Peggy était gentille que Bucky avait accepté de laisser couler.

Sur l'écran, Peggy eut un sourire, et Bucky faillit lui adresser un signe de la main avant de se reprendre. Garder sa concentration. C'était un moment terriblement important.

— Trente A.

Steve servit un boulet de canon. Rien à faire pour le rattraper. Quarante trente.

Bucky sentit son cœur battre sourdement dans sa poitrine. Si Steve marquait le point, ce serait un retour à zéro. Il serait encore sur la sellette, Steve à un jeu du match à peine.

Steve marqua le point.

— Rogers mène par six jeux à cinq.

 _Merde,_ pensa Bucky. Un break aurait fait toute la différence. Un break lui aurait donné la possibilité de servir pour le set et de rester dans la partie. Maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix : il devait emmener ça jusqu'au tie break.

Plus immédiatement, il  _devait_  empêcher Steve de faire le break. Il tint bon. Six jeux à six.

C'était Bucky qui servait en premier lors du premier point du jeu décisif, ce qui voudrait dire que Steve aurait droit aux deux services suivants et aurait l'avantage. Aucune importance, songea Bucky. L'avantage ne signifierait rien s'il jouait bien.

Il se remit en mode Soldat de l'Hiver. Il savait qu'il avait été un peu trop distrait, dans cette partie (la preuve avec Peggy : il n'aurait même pas dû apercevoir son visage sur l'écran), et il prit une profonde inspiration. Le bruit de la foule disparut. La douleur dans son épaule s'effaça. Il ne restait que son corps, fermement ancré sur la terre battue, son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine, sa raquette dans sa main gauche, les balles de tennis, une dans la main droite, l'autre dans la poche, et Steve Rogers, son rival, de l'autre côté du court.

Bucky fit rebondir la balle dix fois, comme la date de son anniversaire. Il était loin d'être aussi superstitieux que Steve, mais il prendrait toute l'aide qu'il pourrait obtenir.

Ace. Un zéro.

Steve servait ensuite. Il envoya la balle sur la ligne du milieu, mais Bucky était prêt ; il se jeta du bon côté et la renvoya dans le court. L'échange s'installa. Bucky aimait les échanges longs ; il ne fatiguait jamais, et contre les autres adversaires, ils se terminaient à 95% en sa faveur. Contre Steve, ses statistiques tombaient à 80%, mais c'était déjà bien.

Steve perdit le point. Dans le silence qui l'entourait, Bucky souffla. Deux à zéro, mini-break.

Le tie-break défila comme dans un rêve. Deux un. Service pour Bucky. Trois un. Quatre un. Service pour Steve. Quatre deux. Changement de côté. Quatre trois. Service pour Bucky. Cinq trois. Six trois. Deux balles de set pour Barnes, commentaient les présentateurs télé dans la tribune.

Il fallait qu'il les convertisse. Tout le monde connaissait ses statistiques en matière de balles de break. Ce n'était pas le moment de les faire mentir.

La première fut la bonne.

— Barnes remporte la manche à sept jeux à six, sept points à quatre.

Bucky autorisa le son à lui revenir : la foule hurlait de plaisir et avait entamé une ola sur les gradins. Exténué, il alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise pour profiter des deux minutes d'interruption avant la reprise.

Deux sets partout. On repartait à zéro.

.oOo.

_~ Cinquième Set ~_

.oOo.

Steve était quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil. Fondamentalement incapable de faire de mal à une mouche. Il était gentil avec les journalistes, même après la fin d'un match qu'il venait de perdre, il était gentil avec les fans, à toujours signer des autographes même quand il avait envie de rentrer au vestiaire pour ruminer sa défaite, il était gentil avec les passants qui l'arrêtaient dans la rue, il était gentil avec les vendeuses et les vendeurs qui le draguaient quand il allait dans un café. Il était loyal, fair-play, travailleur, il se battait contre les injustices et la dope (il avait été horrifié lorsque Bucky, après avoir quitté Pierce, lui avait avoué tout ce que son coach lui faisait prendre ; lorsque Bucky avait engagé Natasha et qu'il avait tout arrêté, ce qu'il avait perdu en endurance, il l'avait gagné en stabilité mentale, largement aidé par Steve) ; il était l'image même de la droiture, de l'honnêteté, de la bonté.

En dehors des courts.

Sur les courts de tennis, en revanche, Steve Rogers devenait un autre personnage. Oh, sans commune mesure, il s'était calmé par rapport à sa jeunesse, mais le tennis restait son exutoire, et il y jouait en surfant sur ses émotions. Quand il était en train de gagner, c'était bien. Il était boosté, il pouvait enchaîner quinze points de suite et tuer son adversaire.

Quand il perdait... son mental s'effondrait. Il se mettait à râler, à crier, à contester chaque petit point, il lançait sa raquette, il se prenait des avertissements stupides. C'était pour ça qu'il avait frappé Bucky, la toute première fois. Il ne parvenait pas à contrôler ses émotions, quand il était sur le court.

Autrement dit, le cinquième set commençait à l'avantage de Bucky, dont l'entraînement de Pierce n'avait pas donné que de bons résultats, mais qui lui avait au moins appris à mettre tout ce qu'il ressentait sous clé, dans une boîte, et à ne l'ouvrir qu'une fois le dernier point terminé. Steve était nerveux. Il avait mené deux sets à un, il avait eu trois balles de match dont il n'avait pas su profiter. Il était en colère contre lui-même. Il ferait des erreurs stupides. Pas  _tant_  que ça, parce que quand on arrivait au niveau de Steve, on avait plus ou moins le contrôle de soi-même, mais il en ferait plus qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Et plus il en ferait, plus il serait agacé, moins il serait précis.

Bucky servait en premier.

Son épaule ne le dérangeait plus. Le médecin était revenu le masser entre le quatrième et le cinquième set, et il lui avait appliqué une nouvelle dose de produit chauffant qui avait atténué la douleur. Et même s'il avait mal, eh bien, ça ne changeait rien : il fallait qu'il se batte comme un lion sur chaque point.

Le premier jeu du cinquième set refléta clairement leur état d'esprit : Bucky fit un jeu blanc. Steve, de l'autre côté du court, hurla de frustration en levant un poing vers le ciel.

Le deuxième fut acharné. Quinze partout, trente partout, quarante partout. Égalité n°1, n°2, n°3, n°4. Ils en étaient déjà à cinq heures trente-huit de jeu (leur record de Monte Carlo était battu), il était 20h50, et Bucky ne voulait pas que leur match soit interrompu par la nuit. Le match le plus tardif jamais enregistré à Roland Garros avait duré jusqu'à 21h56, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait une heure pour terminer.

Dès qu'il se fit cette réflexion, il comprit que ce n'était pas le bon état d'esprit. S'il se précipitait, il ferait des erreurs stupides. Il resterait sur le court aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, et il reviendrait le lendemain s'il le fallait.

Il gagna le jeu de service de Steve. Deux jeux à zéro.

Après ça, Steve commença doucement mais sûrement à décrocher. Bucky se mit à mener trois à zéro, puis Steve gagna son jeu de service (au prix de nombreuses égalités, mais il le gagna), et Bucky enchaîna avec le sien. Quatre un. La différence paraissait énorme, mais Steve n'avait qu'un jeu de retard, et s'il faisait le break, il pourrait toujours renverser la partie.

C'était le moment le plus dangereux, surtout pour quelqu'un comme Bucky, qui atteignait sa première finale de tournoi majeur. Quand on se voyait glisser vers la victoire et qu'on commençait à prendre peur de se la faire voler. Beaucoup de joueurs avaient du mal à tenir la distance (surtout après six heures de jeu, comme l'indiqua l'horloge jaune au bord du terrain), et il fallait un mental d'acier pour rester concentré.

Heureusement, Bucky avait un mental d'acier.

Quatre deux.

Cinq deux.

Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait breaker Steve à nouveau, il pouvait gagner le tournoi. La tête lui tournait.  _Gagner Roland Garros._  Le plus difficile des tournois du grand chelem. Il était à quatre points de la victoire.

La réflexion le déconcentra – Steve gagna son jeu de service. Cinq trois.

Bucky servait pour le match.

Il prit tellement de temps à servir qu'il se prit un avertissement et perdit d'entrée le premier point. Une pénalité sur le dernier jeu du match, c'était rude de la part de Dugan, mais il était connu pour son intransigeance, et même à Steve et Bucky, ses amis, il ne faisait pas de cadeau.

Bucky déglutit et se remit à frapper la balle sur la terre en essayant de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer.

Il corrigea le tir avec un ace. Son service ne le lâcherait pas ; il fallait qu'il continue comme ça. Encore trois comme ça, et il gagnait le tournoi.

Il n'enchaîna pas trois nouveaux aces, bien sûr, mais sa balle de service suivante passa tout de même. Steve la relança, mais il était trop nerveux, et son coup était trop tiède ; la balle atterrit au milieu du terrain de Bucky qui se précipita pour faire une amortie. Trente quinze. Il était à  _deux points du tournoi._

Du calme, songea-t-il. Steve avait été à un point du tournoi dans le set précédent, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de rater. Il fallait qu'il reste concentré jusqu'à la fin.

Son service suivant passa également. Steve fit une énorme erreur en coup droit ; la balle retomba à deux mètres derrière la ligne.

—  _Faute !_  hurla le juge de ligne.

— Quarante quinze, annonça Dugan.

Steve jeta sa raquette par terre.

Deux balles de match.

Bucky prit à nouveau un peu trop de temps pour servir, mais cette fois, même Dugan n'était pas assez cruel pour le pénaliser.

Il lança la balle. Le service était trop tiède ; Steve se précipita vers le filet. Mais Bucky connaissait Steve comme s'il l'avait créé ; comprenant ce qu'il allait faire, il courut vers l'amortie que Steve lâcha. Comme au ralenti, il vit la balle toucher sa raquette avant le rebond. Elle vola au-dessus de leurs têtes, et Steve ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il allait se passer. Il courut au fond du court, mais c'était trop tard ; le lob était déjà passé au dessus de sa tête, et il toucha l'extérieur de la ligne.

Bucky attendit. Steve ne contesta pas.

La foule se mit à rugir, comme si quelqu'un avait poussé le volume à fond, et Bucky comprit enfin ce qui lui arrivait : c'était  _fait !_  Il avait gagné un grand chelem. Son premier grand chelem. Sa première finale. Roland Garros, dont il rêvait depuis qu'il avait sept ans.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, les bras écartés, pendant cinq secondes, savourant la fatigue dans ses jambes et le hurlement de la foule ; puis il se rappela contre  _qui_  il venait de gagner, et il se releva aussitôt, le dos et les jambes couverts de terre battue.

Steve l'attendait déjà au filet, la mine sombre. Bucky se précipita vers lui.

Il avait l'air exténué, mais quand il rencontra le regard de Bucky, il lui fit un faible petit sourire en lui tendant la main.

— Bravo, Buck.

Puis il fondit en larmes, et Bucky, juste après son déferlement de joie délirante, sentit son cœur se briser.

Il ignora la main tendue de Steve et referma ses bras autour de son cou dans une étreinte ferme. Steve passa les siens dans son dos et posa son visage dans le creux de son épaule pour pleurer.

Bien sûr, ça lui arrivait de pleurer à la fin d'un match à haute intensité, mais c'était la première fois que Bucky était de l'autre côté du filet. C'était la première fois que c'était  _Bucky_  qui le faisait pleurer. Et Bucky se sentait horriblement perturbé, entre la joie immense qu'il ressentait d'avoir gagné le tournoi, et la peine terrible qu'il éprouvait pour Steve.

— Steve, murmura-t-il. Stevie.

Steve n'entendait rien, toujours en train de pleurer dans son cou, et Bucky passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds trempés.

— Tu as très bien joué, Stevie, murmura-t-il. Tu me battras la prochaine fois, ok ? Ok, Steve ?

Au bout d'un long moment, Steve releva la tête pour le regarder, les yeux rouges, et plus tard, quand Bucky essaierait de se rappeler ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce moment-là, il ne se souviendrait que d'une chose, une pensée qui s'était ancrée dans son esprit en lettres de feu.  _Fuck it._

Il embrassa Steve. Devant Tim Dugan, les juges de ligne, les photographes, Natasha Romanoff, Becca et ses parents, Peggy Carter, Nick Fury, devant les quinze mille personnes sur le court Philippe Chatrier et devant trente millions de téléspectateurs devant leur écran partout dans le monde, il embrassa Steve comme il l'embrassait dans le secret de leur chambre d'hôtel après un match difficile. Les mains sur son cou, les yeux fermés, les lèvres ouvertes.

Les doigts de Steve se refermèrent sur ses hanches. Un silence encore plus figé qu'avant la balle de match était tombé sur le court.

Bucky embrassait Steve.

.oOo.

_La Coupe des Mousquetaires_

.oOo.

Bucky regardait d'un air absent la télé, assis dans le fauteuil de sa chambre d'hôtel, sans imprimer ce qu'il voyait.

Steve Rogers était là. Ils s'étaient croisés dans les couloirs.

C'était logique ; le plus étonnant, même, c'était qu'ils ne se soient pas croisés dans un autre tournoi depuis Wimbledon. D'habitude, ils s'échangeaient des sms, des emails, ils allaient boire un verre parfois, incognito, lorsqu'ils avaient le temps et qu'ils étaient dans la même ville. Steve était son meilleur ami.

Mais le baiser dans les vestiaires de Wimbledon avait tout changé entre eux. Steve avait dû faire une erreur. C'était probablement sous le coup de la joie. L'excitation. Rien d'autre.

Bucky n'en était pas aussi sûr, pour lui. À bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se demandait quel goût auraient les lèvres de Steve. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il regardait ses jolies fesses dans son short blanc. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il imaginait ce qui se passerait entre eux s'ils prenaient leur douche en même temps. Il avait même consacré du temps à en dépeindre tous les détails, le soir dans sa chambre d'hôtel, la main dans son caleçon.

Alors, oui : pour Steve, c'était peut-être un baiser dans le feu de l'action, pour célébrer la joie de la victoire. Pour Bucky, en revanche, il y avait beaucoup de choses derrière. Et c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il évitait Steve, finalement ; être amoureux de son meilleur ami, c'était déjà comme de se tirer une balle dans le pied, mais être amoureux de son plus grand rival, c'était du suicide professionnel. Bucky aimait sa carrière. Il aimait le tennis. Il aimait les tournois.

Mais Bucky aimait Steve.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, et lorsqu'il ouvrit, Steve se tenait derrière, l'air misérable. Le cœur de Bucky se dilata.

— Hello, Buck, dit Steve.

— Hello, Steve.

Il avait les mains qui tremblaient. Steve aussi, nota-t-il. En silence, il s'écarta pour le faire entrer, et referma la porte derrière lui. (À clé, remarqua-t-il plus tard. Comme s'il avait déjà  _su._ )

Steve observa la chambre, nerveux, puis tourna la tête vers lui.

— Je venais…

Bucky le plaqua contre la porte et l'embrassa. Steve lâcha un gémissement, et il ne perdit pas un instant avant de glisser ses mains brûlantes le long du dos de Bucky, sous son tee-shirt, pour l'attirer encore plus près. Steve avait le goût de quelque chose au citron qu'il devait avoir mangé un instant avant. Bucky glissa sa langue dans sa bouche avec passion, avec l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous lui, que les murs s'effondraient, que son sang arrêtait de tourner, que son cerveau se dissolvait.

 _Bordel,_ pensa-t-il, _je l'aime. Je l'aime._

La pensée ne le quitta pas quand il emmena Steve vers son lit, quand il lui enleva son jean et qu'il glissa son érection dans sa bouche.  _Je l'aime._  Elle ne le quitta pas quand il jeta le polo bleu de Steve dans un coin de la chambre et qu'il passa les mains sur ses abdos bien dessinés.  _Je l'aime._  Elle enveloppa son cerveau tout entier quand il se glissa à l'intérieur de Steve, comprimé par le préservatif, et qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir enfin atteint le but de sa vie.  _Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime._

Il aimait Steve. Depuis longtemps. Et probablement pour toujours.

Il lui avoua trois mois plus tard, lorsqu'ils décidèrent qu'ils voulaient être ensemble officiellement.

Il continua à le lui dire à chaque fois qu'il le pensait – autrement dit, souvent.

Et quatre ans plus tard, ils étaient là, sur le court Philippe Chatrier, à s'embrasser en direct devant des millions de personnes, et Bucky ne se disait pas,  _j'ai gagné la Coupe._ Il se disait,  _je l'aime. Bordel, je l'aime._

À présent, le monde entier en était témoin. L'idée était terrifiante et exaltante.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Steve le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, puis lui adressa un sourire lumineux. Ses cils noirs étaient encore alourdis de larmes, ses paupières étaient encore rouges, mais son sourire était comme un rayon de soleil qui traversait des nuages d'orage. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front humide de sueur de Bucky.

— Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. Je t'aime, Buck. Félicitations pour ta victoire.

Bucky lui sourit à son tour.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime. Désolé que tu aies perdu.

Steve éclata de rire, et le son réchauffa tout l'intérieur du corps de Bucky. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers Tim Dugan, qui les regardait comme si ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites.

— Tim, dit Steve pour le faire sortir de sa stupéfaction. Tu nous serres la main, ou pas ?

Tim sembla se secouer et se pencha pour serrer la main de Steve, puis celle de Bucky, et les deux joueurs allèrent retrouver leur siège, tranquillement, comme s'ils ne venaient pas de provoquer la fin du monde.

Un grondement menaçant planait autour d'eux. C'était le bruit du Central qui murmurait. Les médias devaient en faire une apoplexie. C'était probablement le coming-out le plus théâtral jamais observé dans le monde du sport.

Bucky était si heureux qu'il avait envie de hurler de joie.

Christine Everhart, la journaliste, courut vers lui à toute allure.

— James ! s'exclama-t-elle. Un mot pour nos caméras ?

Bucky prit une gorgée de son eau vitaminée et se releva. Il l'avait bien cherché, à embrasser Steve devant le monde entier ; c'était le moment d'assumer.

— Félicitations pour votre victoire, dit-elle d'une voix qui tremblait d'excitation. C'était une façon…  _particulière_  de serrer la main à votre adversaire.

Bucky éclata de rire. Le Central se tut d'un coup ; c'était la première fois qu'il riait devant eux. Le Soldat de l'Hiver ne riait pas, bon sang. Il avait une image à maintenir. Pierce en aurait blanchi de colère.

Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher. De la joie liquide courait dans ses veines.

— C'est sûr, dit-il en souriant. Je ne ferais pas ça avec tout le monde.

— C'est spécialement pour Steve Rogers, votre rival ? Ou c'est parce que vous venez de gagner le tournoi et que vous contrôlez mal vos émotions ?

Bucky jeta un regard à Steve, qui s'était levé de sa chaise et qui l'observait. Steve, qui lisait dans ses pensées, hocha la tête lentement, et Bucky lui rendit son geste.

— C'est vrai que je viens de gagner le tournoi et que mes émotions sont à fleur de peau. Mais c'est surtout pour Steve. Mon petit ami.

Une exclamation de stupeur retentit dans le court, prononcée par plusieurs milliers de voix, et Christine Everhart cacha sa bouche grande ouverte avec sa main.

— Votre… petit ami ?

Bucky se tourna à nouveau vers Steve et tendit la main en agitant les doigts.

— Viens, Steve.

Ça allait à l'encontre des traditions, d'interviewer le perdant du tournoi en plein court central, en même temps que le gagnant ; mais personne ne s'en soucia. Steve rejoignit Bucky, et glissa la main dans la sienne, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Vous êtes ensemble ? répéta Everhart, complètement éberluée.

— Et très heureux, dit Steve.

— Mais…

— Depuis quatre ans, ajouta Bucky.

— Mais…

— On en avait assez de le cacher à tout le monde, reprit Steve. Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'imaginais le rendre public… (Bucky éclata de rire, et Steve lui adressa un sourire), mais ça marche aussi. Coucou, Peggy. On a enfin suivi ton conseil.

Le grand écran montra Peggy, qui souriait de toutes ses dents, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était filmée, elle leur adressa un signe de la main.

— Désolé, Natasha, ajouta Bucky. J'aurais dû t'en parler.

La caméra se tourna vers Natasha Romanoff, qui avait l'air à la fois très mécontente et incapable de cacher sa joie.

— Mais, reprit Christine Everhart.

— C'était pour ça qu'on ne voulait pas le dire, la coupa Steve. Parce qu'on se disait que les gens ne comprendraient pas. Qu'on nous empêcherait de jouer ensemble.

— Mais personne n'a jamais empêché Clint Barton de jouer contre son frère Barney en tournoi, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on nous empêcherait de jouer, Steve et moi, continua Bucky.

— On se connaît depuis qu'on a treize ans. Depuis que je lui ai donné un coup de poing parce qu'il m'avait sorti de l'US Open Junior.

Le Central éclata de rire, et Bucky sourit.

— Ça forme des liens, continua Steve. On se connaît depuis toujours, et on s'aime depuis aussi longtemps. C'est difficile d'être ensemble, quand vous êtes deux joueurs du top quinze. On ne voulait pas créer de polémique.

— Mais on est ensemble, dit Bucky. Et je ne pouvais pas regarder l'homme que j'aime pleurer sur le terrain sans l'embrasser pour le réconforter. Et si ça fait de moi un monstre, tant pis.

Steve lui donna un coup de coude.

— Arrête de leur dire que je pleurais, j'essayais de le cacher.

Le public éclata de rire à nouveau.

Christine Everhart semblait à court de mots. De l'autre côté du terrain, les organisateurs étaient sortis de leur hébétude et commençaient enfin à monter l'estrade pour remettre les coupes.

— Félicitations pour votre victoire, James, finit par reprendre Christine Everhart. Ça n'a pas dû être simple de jouer contre votre… votre petit ami.

— Ce n'est jamais simple, répondit Bucky. On ne veut pas froisser ses sentiments, mais on veut quand même gagner, vous voyez ? Il a beau être l'homme de ma vie, je n'allais certainement pas le laisser me voler le trophée sans rien dire.

Steve lui donna un autre coup de coude dans le flanc, et Bucky eut un sourire.

— Sur le terrain, c'est mon rival. Je le traite comme n'importe quel autre adversaire. Un  _très bon_  adversaire. J'oublie qu'on est ensemble, parce que sinon, je vais commencer à faire des erreurs stupides, et je ne peux pas me le permettre, pas contre Steve. Mais il fait pareil que moi. Et aujourd'hui, il n'a pas perdu de grand-chose. La prochaine fois, il gagnera peut-être.

— En tout cas,  _il_  essaiera, sourit Steve.

— Vous êtes gays, alors ? demanda Everhart, de la façon la moins subtile possible.

Bucky soupira. Steve s'approcha du micro.

— On est ensemble. Qu'on soit gays, bi, pansexuels, hétéros, ce n'est pas ça, l'important. L'important, c'est qu'on soit amoureux l'un de l'autre.

— Quels sont vos projets pour la suite ? demanda Christine.

Steve et Bucky répondirent tous les deux en même temps.

— Wimbledon.

— Le mariage ?

Christine Everhart faillit en lâcher son micro. Steve se retourna vers Bucky, la bouche grande ouverte.

—  _Quoi ?!_  Bucky, tu viens de me demander en mariage ?

— Je t'ai pas  _demandé_  en mariage, j'ai  _évoqué_  le mariage.

— Mais tu envisages de te marier avec moi.

— Bien sûr que j'envisage de me marier avec toi. Je t'aime.

( _Aaaaaawwww_ , fit le public enchanté.)

Steve le regarda, abasourdi.

Le moment fut coupé net par l'organisateur du tournoi, qui avança vers eux, l'air gêné, pour leur dire qu'il était temps d'aller chercher leur trophée. Bucky hocha la tête, et s'apprêta à s'éloigner, mais Steve le retint par le bras et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres.

— Le mariage, Buck ? murmura-t-il pour que les micros ne l'entendent pas.

— On en parlera, Steve. Si tu es contre l'institution, ou quelque chose comme ça, on n'est pas obligés.

— Je ne suis pas contre. Je suis complètement, entièrement, totalement pour.

Bucky lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

— Alors va chercher ton trophée, laisse-moi prendre le mien, et on en reparlera.

Bucky n'aurait jamais cru qu'il vivrait sa première remise de trophée de tournoi sans être entièrement concentré dessus, mais il fallait bien admettre que cette histoire de coming-out en public et de mariage se propulsait également très haut dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage.

Ce fut dans cet état second qu'il regarda Steve monter sur la petite estrade orange, prendre l'assiette en argent qu'on lui offrait, éclairée de mille feux par les spotlights qu'ils avaient dû allumer (il était passé vingt-deux heures, déjà, et la nuit était tombée), et récupérer le micro pour faire un discours.

— Merci, dit Steve en troquant l'assiette contre le micro. Déjà… Merci pour ce match, Buck. C'était un moment intense, et c'est vrai, j'avoue, j'ai pleuré, parce que j'étais déçu d'avoir perdu. Mais il y aura d'autres occasions, et je suis tellement heureux que tu aies gagné, parce que tu le mérites vraiment. Maintenant, je ne serai plus le seul à reconnaître ton immense talent, et je sais qu'on sera probablement rivaux toute notre carrière, et qu'on continuera à se retrouver pour les prochaines finales de grand chelem. Et cette fois, je te promets que je ne te laisserai pas gagner.

(Rires dans le public.)

— Mais pour aujourd'hui, je suis content pour toi, et je suis heureux d'être avec toi pour partager ce moment – ton premier grand chelem, et c'est contre moi que tu le gagnes ! – et tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que je suis content d'avoir enfin le droit de t'embrasser devant tout le monde sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Je t'aime, Bucky.

Bucky eut du mal à respirer, et il eut du mal à ne pas pleurer, surtout quand le public les ovationna.

— Merci à toi, continua Steve, et merci à mon équipe, Nick, Peggy, Sam, Gabe, Dr. Erskine. Merci au public. Vous avez été incroyables pendant le match, et incroyables  _après_  le match. J'espère que vous continuerez à me soutenir. À  _nous_  soutenir.

Un torrent d'applaudissements suivit son discours et Bucky, après l'émotion, sentit une boule de stress monter dans sa gorge. C'était son tour. Il n'était pas doué pour parler en public, lui.

Lorsqu'on appela son nom, il monta sur l'estrade, et tendit vers le ciel la Coupe des Mousquetaires, avant de l'embrasser, comme d'innombrables joueurs auparavant. (Il espérait qu'elle était désinfectée chaque année, songea-t-il vaguement.)

— Merci, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Je… Je n'ai même pas préparé de discours. Je n'avais pas envie de tenter le sort. Mais de toute façon, rien de ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui n'a suivi les sentiers battus, alors on va continuer sur cette lancée.

Le public et Steve se mirent à rire. Bucky se tourna vers lui.

— Je t'aime, Steve. Je peux te le dire maintenant, parce que pendant le match, quand tu menais deux sets à un et que tu avais deux balles de match contre moi, je ne t'aimais plus tellement. (Steve éclata de rire, tout comme les spectateurs, et Bucky sourit.) Je suis très heureux d'avoir gagné contre toi, et très triste que tu aies dû perdre. C'est toujours embarrassant, les matchs entre toi et moi, parce que je ne sais jamais trop comment me comporter après. Mais je sais que tu ne m'en veux pas et que tu es content pour moi, et la prochaine fois, quand ce sera toi qui gagneras contre moi, je serai content pour toi, moi aussi. Parce que c'est nous, et on qu'on est comme ça. On est rivaux depuis qu'on a treize ans, mais on ne laissera jamais le tennis se mettre entre nous. Et je sais que tu fêteras ma victoire avec moi ce soir, et je te consolerai de ta défaite, parce que c'est ce qu'on fait tout le temps.

Steve essuya ses larmes. Bucky déglutit, et continua :

— Merci à toi aussi, Natasha. Les années que j'ai passées avant de te connaître ont été très dures pour moi, et depuis que tu es arrivée dans ma vie, tu as toujours été là pour me soutenir et me faire avancer dans la bonne direction. Si j'ai pu battre Steve aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement grâce à toi. Désolé de t'avoir caché qu'on était ensemble. Je ne voulais pas que tu nous voies autrement à cause de ça. Merci à Becca et à mes parents, qui me soutiennent sans cesse et qui me suivent à chaque match. Merci à toi, Peggy, même si je sais que tu aurais préféré que Steve gagne. (À l'écran, Peggy se mit un rire et fit un signe de la main qui semblait vouloir dire "mais non !") Merci au public. Je sais que Steve offre un show plus spectaculaire, mais vous m'avez soutenu tout autant que lui, aujourd'hui, et ça m'a énormément aidé. Avec ce qui s'est passé à la fin du match, j'espère avoir regagné du crédit en théâtralité. Merci à la FFT, aux organisateurs, aux ramasseurs de balle, à tous ceux qui ont rendu ça possible.

Il leva la coupe, et l'ovation qui suivit son discours dura de longues minutes, et Steve lui souriait à travers ses larmes. Les photographes se déchaînèrent.

Puis il y eut l'hymne américain, que Bucky marmonna du bout des lèvres, trop ému, et que Steve chanta avec la main sur le cœur, et Bucky retourna vers Steve pour prendre les photos.

Une nouvelle fois, à l'inverse de la tradition, ils quittèrent le cours ensemble, main dans la main, leurs trophées dans l'autre. Dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir, Steve serra Bucky contre lui.

— Bravo, Buck. Félicitations. Je suis tellement fier de toi.

— Désolé pour le baiser, Stevie… On avait dit qu'on le ferait peut-être, mais on était pas entièrement décidés, et…

— C'était très bien comme ça, coupa Steve. C'était parfait. C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait pour me remonter le moral.

Bucky eut un sourire.

— Dans ce cas…

 .oOo.

_~ La Célébration ~_

 .oOo.

Comme Bucky l'avait prédit au micro, Steve et lui fêtèrent sa victoire ensemble. Natasha, Becca et les parents de Bucky se mêlèrent à Nick Fury, Peggy, et aux amis de Steve, dans le restaurant où ils avaient réservé pour l'occasion. (Ou plutôt, dans le restaurant  _qu'ils_  avaient réservé pour l'occasion.)

— Vous êtes ensemble ! s'exclama Natasha. Depuis  _quatre ans !_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ne me l'ayez jamais dit !

— Désolé, répéta Bucky d'un ton contrit. Vraiment navré.

— Pepper va s'arracher les cheveux, dit Natasha. Bien joué.

— Hill aussi, ajouta Fury.

Pepper Potts et Maria Hill étaient les attachées de presse de Bucky et Steve, respectivement. Elles devaient arriver plus tard dans la soirée, et pour être honnête, Bucky craignait un peu leur arrivée. Et Steve aussi.

— Félicitations, Bucky, dit Becca pour la millième fois de la soirée. On est tellement fiers de toi.

— C'était très émouvant, ajouta Peggy. Tout le monde en parlera pendant des années.

Bucky sourit. Steve glissa la main dans la sienne. C'était une soirée parfaite.

Plus tard, quand ils retrouvèrent leur chambre d'hôtel, et que Steve se glissa dans le lit à côté de lui, il murmura :

— Et pour cette histoire de mariage… C'était sérieux ?

— Oui, Steve. C'était sérieux.

Steve le regarda, le visage à peine éclairé par la lueur faible de la lampe de chevet, et fouilla dans la poche de son pyjama avant d'en sortir une boîte.

Bucky la prit, éberlué.

— Steve…

Steve lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

— Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de me demander en mariage en  _pyjama_  dans notre lit ?

Le sourire de Steve se figea sur ses traits, et une grimace incertaine prit le pas.

— Euh… On… On dirait ?

Bucky ouvrit la boîte. Une bague en argent était blottie dans l'écrin.

Il était dans son lit, en pyjama rayé, épuisé de leur marathon de la journée, et son cœur s'arrêta.

Steve le regarda d'un air anxieux.

— A… Alors ?

Bucky referma la boîte et la reposa sur la table de chevet.

— Il faut que tu travailles sur tes demandes en mariage, Rogers.

— C'est… C'est oui ?

—  _Oui,_  Steve. C'est oui.

Steve le regarda, bouche bée. Bucky en profita pour y mettre sa langue. (Steve manqua de s'étouffer.) Lorsqu'il se recula, à nouveau, des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Steve. Pour réprimer les siennes, Bucky se sentit obligé de plaisanter :

— Arrête de pleurer. C'est ça qui a tout déclenché, je te rappelle.

Steve lâcha un rire étouffé et serra Bucky contre lui avec force.

(Ils ne firent pas l'amour pour célébrer leur fiançailles. Ils étaient trop épuisés.)

(Un mois plus tard, Steve gagna Wimbledon contre Bucky, et il atteignit la troisième place mondiale. Bucky était à la septième. C'était un beau pied de nez à tous ceux qui voulaient les voir quitter le circuit parce qu'ils étaient gays.)

(Trois mois plus tard, ils furent tous les deux éliminés en demi-finale de l'US Open. Ils se marièrent une semaine après, pour conjurer le mauvais sort.)

(Ce qui fonctionna à merveille.)

.oOo.

**FIN**

.oOo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà les gens ! J'espère que cet AU sportif vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, parce que j'ai plein d'autres idées pour des petits OS en relation avec celui-ci, donc si ça vous tente, faites-moi signe !


End file.
